Percy Jackson and the New Olympian
by Abc192837
Summary: Alexo was created by the fates and the gods for a reason, to become a new Olympian and help rule. Ancient rules say she must go to camp half-blood to learn about demigods before her coronation. But the spirit of Delphi has a different quest in mind. Percabeth, Thalico, Heo, Jiper, a little Tratie, Juniper/Grover and more... New God, Artemis, Prophecy, camp half-blood olympus family
1. Prologue

**HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST PEERCY JACKSON FANFIC I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT. THE STORY IS JUT SOMETHING I HAVE HAD STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW! I AM GOING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN I AM HOPING FOR AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK BUT I MAY FORGET SOMETIMES BUT I AM GOING TO PUT A FEW POST UP FIRST TO LET YOU GET INTO THE STORY! PLEASE COMMENT EVEN IF IT IS TO CRITIZE! XXXXX**

**Alexo POV**

"Alexo, as you are to be an Olympian officially soon. You need to go through the process we all do. You have to pretend to be a demigod and live at the camp for a while. Learning about how our off spring think and work." Zeus said. Of course we were in the throne room where all meetings were held. Hades, Zeus and Poseidon sat at the front with Zeus in the centre. Hades was in black shirt and slacks (pretty obvious I know) and he had his helmet on the stool. Zeus wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. Whereas Poseidon was less formal in khaki Bermuda shorts, leather sandals and a tommy Bahama shirt with suns and dolphins on. The around the room sat the others. Hera wore a dress that shimmered like peacock feathers with her hair braided over her shoulder as always. Hephaestus wore a boiler suit which was covered in grease and oil. Hermes had a simple white suit on. Apollo had a penny-tee on which read, 'the sun is hot, so am I.' and Dionysus wore his favourite Hawaiian tiger print shirt. Ares was still in his gold armour. Artimis wore her hunters get up, Demeter wore her simple olden woven gown, Athena in a silk white dress, Aphrodite wore a bright pink sleeveless dress and finally Hestia with a pretty brown dress and her scarf over her head. I stood in the centre.

"What the hell? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I almost shouted. He was kidding right?

"Language Alexo." At this I rolled my eyes, of course my mother wouldn't answer the question she would just scold me.

"Alexo, you must understand we cannot let you become an Olympian, which is what you are supposed to be, until this task is complete. We will place you in a school where they will pick up your scent and believe you are a demigod then you will stay with Chiron and Dionysus until your time is done." Zeus continued ignoring me completely.

"Ohh joy." I heard Dionysus mutter.

"Then you will show yourselves to them and we will have the coronation." Poseidon added, with a sympathetic look.

"But-" I was started but cut off by my mother, "NO buts and that is final." She said and I turned back to Zeus.

"Grandpa, please don't make me." I said in a small voice with as much innocence as I could muster. My puppy eyes worked on everyone here and I saw his eyes soften slightly.

"Sorry but your mother is right you are going and that's final."


	2. Chapter 1

**HEYYYY SO BASICALLY IT WILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT IT IS AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN BUT BEFORE HEROES OF OLYMPUS BUT HAS CHARACTERS FROM BOTH AND IS SET IN THE GREEK CAMP. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER AND THEY PROBABLY WONT BE AS LONG THE REST OF THE STORY. XXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy POV.

It was about twelve in the middle of the day, the last day of school an Annabeth, Rachel and I were in the back of my mom's - Sally Jackson- car heading to find Grover and a new, maybe powerful, half-blood. They were all silent, Percy was holding Annabeth's hand in the back and Rachel was next to her.

"Have you got everything?" Sally Jackson said.

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "Things won't turn out like last time." Looking up to Percy.

"Hopefully not." Percy said putting his arm around her pulling her close. They arrived outside Meri-wither prep school- a school He used to go to and got kick out of. "Let's go,"

"Goodbye, see you after the summer! And stay out of trouble." Sally called as the got out the car. "Goodbye and thanks for the ride." Rachel said.

"Bye, see you soon Mrs Jackson," Annabeth called back. "Thanks mom, see you soon." Percy said.

"Ready?" He asked. They nodded and they all walked into the building. Percy led them to a storage room and they left their stuff in it. And continued to the playground where Grover should be waiting. We were about half way to the playground when they heard noises coming from a class room, I stopped and so did the others, and someone was coming out a class.

"Alexis, there is no second chance you will take the test tomorrow or you fail. I know you are dyslexic and ADHD but you still have to take the test, you will have extra time don't worry…" – She noticed them-"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked.

I clicked my fingers in the air, "But we are students here ma'am. I am Percy Jackson; this is Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare." I said with more innocence then really needed to manipulate the mist. "Yes, yes you are students." She said completely convinced, "Alexis, why don't you go to the playground for the rest of break." The girl looked at us with hatred but ran of down the hall. We walked up after her.

"Percy! Annabeth! Rachel!" Grover shouted from the door that opened to the playground. Annabeth and Rachel ran up and gave him a hug and Percy shook his hand. "Stop being manly, just hug." Rachel said. And they did then Percy went and took Annabeth's hand. "So where is this Half-Blood?" He asked. They walked out onto the playground.

"Well here is the thing, she is over there"- He pointed to the girl we saw in the hall- "Her name is Alexis Finis." Grover said. Now that I really looked at her I noticed that she looked really rich. Her dress was designer silk, straps, pale blue, and half way up her thigh. She had matching silk dolly shoes. She looked our age and had a lot of make-up on but it looked good. Her hair was curly and a soft brown and her eyes were a emerald colour. She had diamonds for jewellery and designer sunglasses on her head-even though it wasn't sunny. A Gucci handbag hung in her hand and her friends all looked similar. Annabeth and Rachel looked like they were just realising these things now too. "So what's the thing?" Annabeth asked.

"Well… she doesn't smell right," Grover answered.

"What do you mean not right?" Percy asked.

"She smells even stronger then you, Thalia and Nico together, yet there are no monsters in New York at all."

"At all?" Rachel asked and Grover shook his head. The girl looked over to us with a face that looked part annoyed, part happy and mainly confused. When I met her eyes she looked away quickly.

"Break only lasts another 2 minutes if we take her it's gotta be now." Grover said.

"Leave it to me," Annabeth said squeezed Percy's hand and walked over to Hayley.

**Alexis POV**

Athena's daughter walked up to me. Well here it goes.

"Excuse me, but someone is here to see you do you mind coming with us?" She asked, she had wore a top with an owl on, defiantly Athena's kid. I think her name is Annabeth.

"Well, of course." I said and followed her back over to the others. Grover was the satyr's name I think. He had the school uniform on. Then it was the hero of Olympus Perseus Jackson, Poseidon's kid in and blue top and shorts. And last was Apollo's most recent pet, a mortal that held the spirit of Delphi, Rachael, who had a top on covered in paint.

"Follow us." Perseus said and we all walked out to a storage room where they each got a duffel bag out and then continued out to the front.

"So whose here to see me? Cos' I don't see anyone." I said and they all turned to me.

"I am Percy Jackson, that is Annabeth chase, and Rachael Elizabeth Dare and you know Grover." Perseus said. Well, duh? I thought. "We have something difficult to explain but it would be so much easier if you come with us now and we can explain when we get there." He continued and a laughed.

"You guys are crazy if you I will just go with a bunch of strangers. I am going back in side." I said and turned around, cue monster. The Minotaur appeared in front of me and I screamed. I jumped back and fell into Rachael pushing her over. Percy pulled out hi sword and attacked the monster. Annabeth followed with her knife and within a minute it was dead. Annabeth helped us up as I shook.

"W… wha…what?" I stuttered.

"Come on we have to leave there will be more coming." Grover said and grabbed my arm. I only nodded and let him drag me to the edge of the road. "So explain?"

"Your mother." Said the mortal.

"My mother left when I was born I haven't seen her ever. We think she is dead." I said.

"Your mother is alive and safe. We have a camp you can come too to keep you safe." Percy said.

"I am confused, if I need to be kept safe I can hire bodyguards, anyway who are you guys and why are you with them Grover?" I asked, like I didn't know.

"My name is Percy Jackson; this is Annabeth Chase and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Like I said before. We are friends of Grover's; we can show you everything when we get to this camp, you can learn about your mother there and I am sure your father won't mind." Said Percy.

"Why should I go with you?" I asked.

"Because you want to." Said Annabeth. I didn't want to, what I wanted to do was go home but mother said I had to get used being with Half-Bloods.

"Okay I will," I said. "Where is this camp?"

"Not that far away." Rachael said.

"So you know my mom?" I asked after and couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"We don't know exactly who she is yet but we will and we know who the possibilities are." Answered Grover.

"That doesn't make any sense." I said.

"It will when we get to camp don't worry." Rachel said. Annabeth and Percy walked up. Annabeth stepped forward and flipped a coin into the road and summoned the three sisters. I screamed again for affect as the taxi came. Put Percy cut me short by putting his hand over my mouth. Arghh it was sooo hard not to blast him. They pulled me into the cab and luckily Athena had gotten to them and told them to keep their mouth shut about me. "Cab is ready," And we followed them down towards the cab and we all got in, "Half-Blood hill Strawberry farm, please."

"There is nothing up that way except fields." The drivers asked and smirked at us. They were playing with us.

"We are sure. You can put it on my credit card." I said and through my black cash cards and license in the front seat. "Get us there in less than 10 Minutes and I will triple the tab." That did it, they stepped on the gas and the needle didn't go under 100mph the whole way. During the ride we didn't say much, I asked "Why are you helping me?"

"Because we have all been in your situation." Annabeth said.

"I haven't, I know my parents but they don't care about me they only care about the perfect family we have to be in public." Rachel said.

"Your parents care about you, Rachel. We didn't know one of our parents for years and then find out they are… who they are, well that was hard. Percy was in denial and others didn't care who they were just that they are not normal and will always have… you know who after them. It was hard on me with the whole street livin' thing. At least you know who they are." Annabeth said.

"Anyway, I didn't get half of what you just said and you have all lost a parent?" I asked and they all nodded. "So why did your parents leave?"

"They are not allowed to see us or interfere with our path only when we get to camp half-Blood they are allowed to talk to us." Percy said. "It will all be explained when we get to camp." The ride was short and the others looked like they were about to throw up. Please not on my new bag, please, please. Once out we walked up the hill and I froze when I saw Peleus. "Is that a dr… dragon?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Peleus he protects the camp." Annabeth said. They continued up the hill and I went far away from the dragon. I am such a good actor, I thought. Annabeth and Percy- holding hands- walked up to the dragon and petted it. We walked down the other side of the hill, heading towards what looked like a house. They led me to a guy in a wheelchair and Dionysus, who looked like they were playing pinochle. They looked up and Dionysus look annoyed and the guy in the wheel chair looked surprised and confused.

"Alexis this is Chiron and Mr D. he is our camp director. Chiron, Mr D. this is Alexis Finis." Annabeth said. Chiron looked too stunned to talk but he recovered himself quickly, "Hello Alexis, I don't think that the video will be enough but we will explain everything. Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Rachel why don't you go tell the other campers about an extra capture the flag in three days we will have some guests tomorrow. Alexis sit, please." He said. The others looked confused but did what he asked. I sat down and picked up a hand of cards. "2" I said.

"3, why are you here Alexo?" Chiron asked.

"Mother said I should spend time with mortals and demigods before I come out and everything changes. Don't worry I am only here for two weeks then everybody will be in the clearing and you will lead all the half-bloods there then Grandpa will crown me and the seat of power will change and I will finally get my bow." I said. "Dionysus just has to play along and bring me Nectar and Ambrosia tonight and Artimis and Hestia will do the rest."

"Do I have to?" He asked and thunder rolled in the distance. "Okay I have to. Sorry, sorry. Now go into the big house pretend to make a call or something, Chiron will get a camper to do something useful for once and show you around. By the way who are your three?"

"One, I know my way round and two, probably Annabeth, Perseus and Thalia." I said.

"One, act and two, okay but you got to break the news to them and punish them if they say anything."

"KK" I stood up, putting my hand face up on the table. "I win, lates" I walked towards the Big House and went in. I walked to the rec room and made a rainbow.

"O' Goddess Iris. Olympus, Mother." I said. He came into view. "Mom!" I called he turned and realised I was there.

"Ohhh, Alexo. How has it been? Did everything go ok? Do they believe you?" Mother asked.

"Yes, yes everything is okay. It all worked out perfect. I just wanted to know if it has to be two weeks?" I asked.

"Yes, two weeks is the minimum time you can do. Sorry. And also you can't use that much of your powers when you are there." She said.

"Okay."

"I will see you soon I must go now, Farewell."

"Bye, mum." I said and just before I waved my hand across to mist someone called. "Lady!"

I walked out of the Big House. Annabeth and Percy were waiting to show me around they were talking to Chiron and playing pinochle I went to stand behind Percy and look at his hand. "Bid four." I said.

"Four?" he asked.

"Trust me." He did. Everyone else took their bets and Dionysus glared at me. Percy had won.

"Wow, thanks." He said.

"No pro, my brother taught the game to me."- Dionysus and Chiron both smiled- "So are you guys gonna show me around or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, we better get going otherwise we will be late for dinner." Annabeth said and they stood up, Chiron nodded to me and we went down the valley. They showed me everything; the pavilion, sword arena, climbing wall, volley ball and basketball courts, campfire area, their strawberry fields, archery field, forgery and cabins.

"So did Chiron and Mr D. explain everything to you?" Percy asked when we were coming up to the cabins.

"Yeah, everything makes a little sense, knowing the truth makes me… happy cos' I know why everything works the way it does… and I have people to blame for everything that is wrong with Western Civilization. Like the problems with the wild and the mistakes people make about crimes. It doesn't surprise me that there are gods out there. So who are your Olympian parents?" I said.

"Mine is Athena and Percy's is Poseidon. So these are the cabins," Annabeth said.

"So which is the one that I stay in?" I asked. A girl and two boys walked up to us.

"Well that depends who your Olympian parent is?" The older of the boys asked Annabeth.

"Undetermined. We will have a meeting about this later. Alexis this is Jason Grace son of Jupiter/Zeus, Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Guys this is Alexis Finis." Annabeth answered. The other two- Piper and Leo- mumbled 'hellos' to me.

"Thalia's brother, right?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You know Thalia?" He asked. Lie! Lie!

"Not very well I only met her once when I was really little. So what's this about undetermined and whatever?"

"Well, you go into the cabin of your Olympian parent with your brother and sisters," Annabeth said and my head automatically whipped round to cabins my mothers. Before anyone noticed I looked around to all the other cabins so they thought I was just looking around.

"How do I know my Olympian parent and about the undetermined stuff?"

"At the moment you are undetermined, that means you don't know who your Olympian parent is. When you get claimed you are determined and move into the cabin with your brothers and sisters. And before you ask we don't know exactly when you will be claimed. You should have been when you were thirteen. How old are you? " Piper said.

"16, why thirteen?" I asked.

"That's the age Percy said when he made the deal with the Olympians. See, a year ago Percy faced the titan lord and cast him back to tarturus. After that the gods gave Percy one wish, they offered to make him a god and he turned it down. He said he'd rather stay human and grow up. He said his wish was that there are no unclaimed children of the gods that they all got claimed by the age thirteen and every minor god had a cabin here and a say and respect on Olympus. So that's why it's thirteen. We will have a meeting about it later because they have broken the deal." Annabeth said and took Percy's hand.

"K, so where do I stay now when I am undetermined?" I asked.

"You stay in the guest cabin." Percy said. They walked towards a small normal cabin with nothing special about it that said undetermined on the top and I followed. "Most people get claimed the day they get here so it isn't used that much." He said. Two weeks I have to stay here and I can only leave one day a week, I thought.

"Can I get my agent to deliver my suitcase's here and I can stock a wardrobe tomorrow, because there is no way on earth that you can make me wear those horrible orange camp T-shirt's." I said and they laughed. "What?"

"Nothing but I think we can guess who your mother is." Said Annabeth, "And yes, you can bring your suitcases. Dinner is in 10 minutes you will hear a horn and you go to the pavilion, I will meet you there and show you where to go. We will leave you now to get settled in."

"KK." I said.


End file.
